A variety of pallet clamps and other pallet locking devices for securing a pallet on the forks of a materials handling truck are known in the prior art, such as in U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,544,037, 7,448,842, and JP10291790.
It is noted that conventional pallet clamps may not always completely fulfill the industry standards requirements for retaining pallets in position on forks for materials handling vehicles. Such industry standards may relate to, for example, requirements for securing different kinds of pallets or other structure against lateral and tilting movement, for example when a worker steps on the pallet/structure. For instance, while existing pallet clamps may meet the requirement of securing a pallet against one direction of lateral and tilting movement, such pallet clamps may not sufficiently restrict movement in one or more other directions.